Currently, lower leg braces are used for many different purposes. Conventional brace walkers are typically used for cases of post operation ankle fusions, ankle sprains, forefoot and toe-injuries, stress fractures, plantar fasciitis tears, or as a day splint walker to replace a short leg casting. These conventional brace walkers support the user's foot and extend up the user's leg to encircle a portion of his or her calf.
Low profile brace walkers (also known as low top, low profile, short leg walker, etc.) are typically used for cases of bunion surgery, metatarsal stress fractures, turf-toe-injuries, or are used in place of a post operation shoe when the patient's foot will not fit in the shoe. Since the low profile brace walkers are used for different purposes than the conventional brace walkers, the low profile brace walkers have a different overall design than the conventional brace walkers. Like the conventional brace walkers, these low profile brace walkers support the user's foot; however, they extend up the user's leg only to a position below his or her calf.
Due to the design variations between the conventional and low profile brace walkers, a supplier must necessarily manufacture and inventory both these walkers to provide products to meet the various uses desired by potential customers.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide an ankle fracture brace with a leg support portion which is convertible from an original height to a shorter height.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.